The Quirked Seducer
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A serial pervert is causing a frenzy all over Tokyo due to a rising cases of rape and molestation, which prompted the police to seek UA Academy's students for assistance. Izuku and Kendo started a friendship and went on a friendly date, which attracted a villain's attention and took an interest in Kendo, and decided to use Izuku to get close to her.
1. Nightly Prologue

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective -themed elements here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was browsing the Hero Academia site, and checked on the various characters, and did a research on the manga and anime to find ideas on making a dramatic story which would put some EMOTIONAL burden on the characters involved, but then I watched an episode from another anime, **Musaigen no Phantom World** where a villain possess one of the victims to ambush one of the main characters.

This gave me an idea and decided to try this element in making this fic, which I believe will attract readers and fans of Heroes Academia.

The pairing involved here will be Izuku Midoriya and Itsuka Kendo. I find Kendo attractive and being that her cheerful personality makes her act like the big sister, I figured that I would explore her resolve once she gets into a difficult situation, especially in emotional moments.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: _****_Maiban no purorōgu_**

Somewhere within Tokyo, the time now is 24:00, and you can see that the streets are somewhat empty, as most of the establishments are closed since it was past the closing time, save for a few snack bars and fast food restaurants that are operating on a 24-hour basis. These establishments served as a way to accommodate people who are on night-shift schedules, such as call center agents and students who worked up till late night.

The scene shifts at one snack bar where a 19-year old female had just arrived after working on a term paper and left her school to get some rest, and there she went to the bartender to check on the list of food and drinks that are readily available, and as the bartender awaits his customer's orders, neither one of them noticed that someone is watching the girl from behind the shadows, its EYES glancing at her, finding her somewhat attractive and remained hidden as the girl told the bartender her order.

"So what is your order, miss...?"

"Hmm..."

"Well...?"

"I'll have a hamburger and large fries..."

"Would you like to add a Sprite as well...?"

"Hmm...okay."

"Okay...coming right up."

"Thanks."

After getting her order, she went to a table and sat on the chair, where she began to eat her food and drinks, and while having her midnight snack, she was relaxing a bit, and after 10 minutes, she rested a bit as she closed her eyes, feeling a bit drowsy, due to staying up late because of working on her term paper, and while dozing off, something mysterious happened as her white blouse began to unbutton by itself, and the front portion of her bra was stealthily cut off, exposing her breasts, and something INVISIBLE began to move and you can see that the girl's breasts were being fondled, and soon you can see her nipples beginning to harden, and the girl unknowingly moaned.

"Ahh~h..."

Then the girl's legs were parted where her uniform skirt was lifted and her panties were slowly pulled down exposing her WOMANHOOD, and then her ENTRANCE was being touched, and the girl was slowly aroused, her hips bucked slightly as pleasure is assaulting her senses, and her mouth opened a bit as she moaned softly, unaware that she was being molested, and the unseen culprit is enjoying this until the bartender innocently saw this and went to the student and woke her up, and upon being woke up, she shrieked at the predicament she is in and believed that the bartender is the culprit and screamed at him.

"EEEKKK!"

"Whoa!"

"YOU HENTAI!"

"Excuse me...?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I just woke you up! You were exposing yourself and I had to stop you!"

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, I AM SURE OF IT!"

"You must be crazy!"

But the bartender reiterated that he did nothing and said he is the one who wake her up and said that SHE is the one doing it herself, which the girl did not believe, as she knows that she would never DO THAT in public, and continued to berate the bartender until a passing police car came and noticed the commotion, and two cops got off and intervened, asking what just happened, and after hearing, the two cops asks the bartender to come to the police station to explain himself.

Of course, the bartender refused as he knows that he is innocent and explained his side of the story, and the two cops glanced at the girl, as if they are giving the bartender the benefit of a doubt, but the girl insisted that she was being molested and pointed out that the bartender was the only one here and close to her before waking up, and the cops glanced back at the bartender, and asks for his rebuttal.

"Sir, what can you say about her accusations?"

"Definitely I am not the culprit."

"Can you back up your claim?"

"If I were to molest her I would have taken her to a secured spot and not touch her in an open place."

"..."

"And if I were the culprit I would have ran off several minutes ago."

"I see..."

"And how can I do that to her since I am in the middle of working at this joint?"

The two cops glanced at the bartender and the girl back and forth, conflicted on who to believe, and as the bartender pointed out that if he is the culprit he would have run away instead of arguing with the girl and even proved it by showing the cooking mittens he is wearing and that his apron, which was smeared by cooking oil and ketchup, would have stain her uniform and clothes.

The girl was embarrassed, and humiliated, and took her bag and left in shame, as she became distraught at the turn of events, and the cops just watches her leave, and the bartender sighed believing that teenage girls today have gotten so brazen and DOING THINGS risque at an open area, and one of the cops asks the bartender one last time before letting him off the hook.

"Sir..."

"Yes...?"

"One last question..."

"Which is...?"

"Are you sure you did not do anything to that girl...?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

-x-

A few blocks away from the snack bar, the time now is 01:05, and the scene shifts to the teenage student who was walking a bit fast, as she was embarrassed, humiliated, and traumatized over what happened, as she is sure that she would never DO THAT, and still believed that the bartender did this to her and wished that she would forget all of this and move on. She also feared that if someone saw that scene they might get wrong ideas and ridicule her or worse, side with the bartender, and she would be made a laughing stock.

As she passes by an alley, something caught her attention and for some reason she was compelled to head towards the alley, and as she went there, silence enveloped the area, and with the streets deserted, there are no witnesses and no one would notice what went on there, and time passes by till the time now is 07:00, and by then the streets are starting to be filled with people who are set to report for work, and students heading for school, looking forward to a brand new day, and then two garbage collectors stopped by the corner of the alley, having gotten off the garbage truck to collect garbage from a garbage bin, and there they saw something they did not expect to find.

"Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Look at that!"

"What the...?"

"Of all the places..."

"Just great..."

"Go call the police...I'll check her out..."

"Fine..."

The scene shows that the teenage student who was molested at the snack bar several hours earlier was sprawled on the ground, naked, her clothes spread around, yet she appeared unharmed, save for a light bleeding on her WOMANHOOD, and one of the garbage collectors told his co-worker to call for help which he did while the other one checks on the girl to see if she is okay, and by then the girl woke up, feeling sluggish, but then saw her predicament, as well as feeling a bit of pain on her WOMANHOOD and stared wide-eyed in horror, realizing what just happened.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"Whoa...!"

"I'VE BEEN RAPED!"

"Miss...calm down...!"

"HELP POLICE!"

"Easy now..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Help is on the way..."

As the garbage collector tries to calm her down, his co-worker arrived along with a pair of policemen and a nurse, and there they tried to calm the crying student down as the nurse checks on her, and confirmed to the cops that the girl was raped, and the victim became so traumatized that she went into catatonic state and the cops soon radioed the dispatcher to summon an ambulance.

As a crowd is starting to gather, a few cops tried to keep the bystanders back, and as they managed to keep prying eyes away, the nurse tries to rouse the victim to stay awake, and the two policemen who are withy the nurse sighed in dismay, commenting that this is the third an incident like that has happened in a month.

Near the alley, **Gran Torino** is passing by as he just came from a nearby bakery to buy bread, and noticing the small crowd being backed away by the two cops, the elderly pro hero approached the scene, and the crowd were astonished to see Gran Torino as they backed away to give him room, as he is still widely respected as a pro hero.

"Whoa… "

"What the…"

"It's him…"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…"

"Gran Torino…"

"Amazing…despite his age he's still doing hero work…"

"Make way…he's passing through…"

"Wow…"

Gran Torino asked the two cops what just happened, and there the two cops told Gran Torino what just happened, and there he went inside the alley where the nurse and the two cops are still there, and the two policemen were surprised to see the elderly hero, and as they greeted him, Gran Torino glanced at the victim, who is in catatonic state and in shock.

The elderly pro hero asked the nurse what just happened and there he is told about what she find out so far, and after being told by one of the policemen what they suspected, Gran Torino became quite concerned, as this is the third time he heard about such an incident, and he wondered if he or any pro hero should get involved as the rise in sexual assaults on young women are slowly rising, and he wondered if the female students of UA Academy might be at risk.

Gran Torino then offered to assist them, and one of the cops, ashamed that they might get criticism for being unable to solve a potential rape case, politely declined, saying that they will handle this, and said that if they are having difficulty and if this incident escalates, then they will ask some pro heroes for help in solving this case.

"Uh…thank you, sir but…"

"We'll handle this. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gran Torino."

"Leave it to us."

"We got this."

"If we're hard-pressed then we'll call you."

"I see. Very well."

Gran Torino just nodded after being assured, and he glanced at the victim, seeing that she is still in shock, and by then an ambulance arrived and the medics placed the victim on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance, and there the elderly pro hero took his leave, as he wondered if this is okay to let the authorities handle this, as he found out that this is the third time an incident like this has happened this month.

He then went on his way to his apartment and decided to get on with his personal activities and wait and see what would happen next before deciding to get involve should another incident like this were to happen again.

-x-

A few hours later, the scene shifts at UA Academy, where the scene zoomed towards the cafeteria, as it was recess, and **Izuku Midoriya** of Class 1-A is glancing at his smartphone where he checked the latest news, and saw an incoming news via Google, where it said that a latest rape victim was found at the alley, and this made Izuku worried as rape cases like these are starting to rise and the culprit has not yet been identified and apprehended.

Izuku pondered if he should get involved in this, given that he has received his provisional hero license, and became worried that even young children might become targets and this made him feel that as an aspiring hero, he should find the culprit and put a stop this his carnal activities.

By then **Itsuka Kendo** of Class 1-B passed by and greeted Izuku, but noticed his rather concerned look and decided to ask him if something is wrong. Izuku saw her and greeted her as well and told her what is going on in his head, and there she understood the situation.

"Hmm…I see. That's a cause for concern."

"The news shows that the serial pervert is getting more bolder. I'm worried that even children might become targets as well."

"I agree, Midoriya. But we can't just jump in. Once we caught him on the act, then we take action."

"You're right, Kendo-san."

"So don't worry about anything else and think about being in UA Academy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good."

"…"

Kendo said that if they run into this serial pervert then they will take him down, but also said it would also depend if the police would be asking the pro heroes for help, and it would depend on the gravity of the situation. Kendo said that until then, there's nothing they can do about it at this point.

Izuku nodded and glanced back at his smartphone, as he wondered how the serial pervert is able to get away with this and how he evaded the police, he even wondered if this pervert has a Quirk that enabled him to carry the deed stealthily, and he began to mumble and mutter, which Kendo sweat-dropped at seeing his usual habit.

She smiled and patted his shoulder, and told him not to brood too much over it and he should focus on his studies, and began inviting him to hang out with her this Saturday, saying that she has a day off, and Izuku asked if this is okay, which she smiled and said it is.

"Really, Kendo-san?"

"Yup."

"Well..."

"Relax. It's like we're hanging out."

"I see."

"So, are you free on Saturday?"

"Yeah. I'm free. Okay we'll meet up at the school gate."

"Okay."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue on the venue of this story, particularly the areas where the crimes are committed, which baffled the police given that there are no witnesses to the incidents that occurred.

Gran Torino makes an appearance and while his role is minimal, it do affect the flow of the story…

An attraction is formed between Kendo and Izuku, though their interaction is brief, it served as a prologue on more things to come.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Izuku and Kendo go on a date, which went well, but also attracted the attention of the antagonist, who appeared to take an interest towards Kendo…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Lunar Lechery

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes in UA became partially aware of what is happening and are making plans to avoid falling victim to this serial pervert, whilst Class 1-B takes center stage in this chapter…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Gesshoku_**

The scene shifts at the dorm of Class 1-B, where the students had their dinner and spend time together while discussing about the current events, such as the rising cases of rape and molestation, in which the police are having a hard time getting a lead on the culprit, as there are no witnesses to the scene and that most of the victims are found unconscious in certain areas such as the alley and the park, where the victims are alone and naked.

Some of the Class 1-B members theorized that the serial pervert may possess a Quirk of unknown origin and the pervert may have used it to commit the crime and somewhat incapacitated the victim so that she wouldn't be able to see the culprit's face, which most of the classmates agreed that this could be the reason why the culprit is able to get away with it without being identifed.

"The culprit must be a smart one."

"Yeah, he is able to commit the crime and get away. He wasn't even identified…"

"He must be using some Quirk that we are not familiar with…"

"Could be."

"No wonder the police are having a hard time…"

"I think that the teachers at UA Academy might heighten the security at school…and in this dorm."

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

Kendo then glanced at her female classmates, specifically Ibara Shiozaki, Yui Kodai, Kinoko Komori, Setsuna Tokage and Pony Tsunutori and Reiko Yanagi, and there Kendo advises them to be careful when outdoors during weekends and told them not to travel at places when alone and at night, stating that the serial pervert may have a Quirk, which might explain why he is able to elude the police and witnesses and how he was able to carry the deed unseen.

The six girls nodded and said that they will be careful and will not go to any places that are devoid of people and will be careful when encountering strangers, as well as to return to the dorm early so as to avoid complications.

"Sure."

"You got it."

"No problem."

"We'll be careful."

"We won't stay out late."

"Leave it to us."

"Count on it."

"Yeah."

However, Neito Monoma spoke up and said that he already knows who the serial pervert is, which the others stared as they wonder how Monoma is able to figure out the culprit's identity, and they tell him not to make things up, and said that he better have proof to back up his claim.

Monoma said that he already has the answer, and this prompted the others to tell Monoma who this culprit is and where to find him.

"Are you sure, Monoma?"

"You figured it out?"

"Seriously?"

"Who is it?"

"Yeah, who?"

"You better be sure about it."

"Come on."

"Tell us."

Laughing quite maniacally, Monoma proclaimed that the serial pervert is none other than Minoru Mineta of Class 1-A, and the others sweat-dropped at hearing this as Monoma pointed out about Mineta's habits and claimed that Mineta's lecherous activities are enough proof that Mineta is the serial pervert, and he went on to say that Class 1-A is an embarrassment for having a pervert in their class, yet some of Monoma's classmates defended Class 1-A, saying that it is unfair of Monoma to make such accusations without basis or proof.

They told Monoma that unless he has proof to back it up, he should stop pestering Class 1-A, but Monoma would not relent and continued to verbally antagonize the rival class, and this prompted the others to tell Monoma to knock it off.

"Geez…"

"Knock it off, Monoma!"

"This isn't funny!"

"That would land you in trouble!"

"Class 1-A isn't like that!"

"And we're sure that Mineta would not do something like that!"

"You're creeping us out!"

"Just shut up already, Monoma!"

Seeing that this is going way too far, Kendo smacked Monoma and knocked him out cold, and then told her classmates that it is time to go to bed, which the others agreed and they told Kendo that she too should be careful, pointing out that the serial pervert would target any girl he fancies, and stated that Kendo's beauty might catch the pervert's eyes, and gave her a concerned advise on what to do in case she is alone in the streets.

"You should be careful, Kendo."

"Yeah. You're among the potential targets of this unseen culprit."

"You should be careful."

"Be mindful of your surroundings."

"Don't let your guard down, Kendo."

"Let us know if you want an escort. We'll watch your back."

"You can count on us."

"Just let us know."

Kendo smiled and thanked the boys for the concern and said that she will be real careful and that she will stay alert should the culprit attempted to make a pass on her and make the necessary action when the situation calls for it.

-x-

About 15 minutes later, the time now is 22:00, and the scene shows that the rest of Class 1-B went to their dorm rooms to rest, and things appeared to be very peaceful as there are no signs of trouble outside the dormitory near UA Academy and so far not a single disturbance is seen and thus there is no cause for alarm for the guards to go on the edge.

Several minutes later, the scene shows that Kendo came out from the bathroom of her dorm room, having taken a shower, where she is only in her towel, and Kendo is about to head for the cabinet to grab her night clothes, she noticed that the window of her dorm room was slightly opened, and wondered if she left it opened or not, yet she opted not to brood over it and removed the towel from her body, sat on the bed naked and she is about to get some clothes.

There she wondered what to expect in the coming days as there are classes coming, and suddenly recalled that she has a FRIENDLY DATE with Midoriya this coming Saturday, and she wondered what activities she and Midoriya should have, as this would be her first time going out with a boy from a different class. Midoriya can be odd at times given his habits of muttering and mumbling, yet she noted that he can be quite cute at times.

"Hmm…I wonder if Midoriya takes an interest in me…but then…ah, who knows…"

As Kendo wondered if there's a possibility that her friendship with Midoriya would go beyond that, possibly to the point if he intend to woo her, she started to feel drowsy as she thinks she still lacked sleep and tries to get up, only for her to slowly lay on bed. She became soundly asleep and looked serene.

However, her legs slowly parted ways and her left hand moved and began to touch and breasts, and her fingers began to slowly pinch her nipples, where moments later it is shown that they hardened. Her fingers on her right hand moved downward, passing by her SHAVED pubic area, and finally reached her WOMANHOOD.

There her fingers began to explore her clitoris, which her hips slowly began to move before her middle fingers went inside her WOMANHOOD and explore herself. Several seconds later a soft moan can be heard from her lips, as her fingers continued to explore her WOMANHOOD, and soon her action increases, as her fingers started to move in and out of her in systematic speed.

Her hips started to move up and down while her legs spread as she continued to touch herself there, and from the looks of it, Kendo does not seemingly be aware of what she is doing, as she is asleep yet she can feel pleasure enveloping her body.

Kendo started to moan and pant as her hips bucked upward as her fingers further went deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, increasing the pleasure. The action went on for several minutes, and you can see Kendo spreading her legs further as feminine fluids gushing out, her nipples are hard, and her breath is getting erratic.

After a few more moments, she reached her first orgasm, and moaned softly but long, as her body shuddered in pleasure, and then she went still, her fingers remained inside her WOMANHOOD.

After several seconds, Hiryu Rin came in, as he was attracted by the sounds of her moaning, which he had a feeling that something is not right, and using a technique to pick the door lock, he got inside Kendo's dorm room, and upon entering, he is taken by surprise upon seeing Kendo naked and in a compromising position, but then he caught a familiar scene and held his breath before opening the electric fan and aimed it at Kendo's direction.

There the wind somewhat helped matters as Hiryu covered his nose and mouth by tying it with a handkerchief and grabbed a glass of water and splashed it on Kendo's face, then he began to rouse her from her slumber, and soon she woke up, where she appeared drowsy at first before staring in surprise at seeing her fingers inside her WOMANHOOD.

Kendo blushed at this while surprised to see Hiryu inside her dorm room, and there Hiryu told her that a sedative-like scent came inside her room and knocked her asleep. He then gave her a bathrobe to cover her naked body.

He then asked her why she MASTURBATING like that which she denied it at first until she felt the after-effects of the orgasm she felt, and she said that she did not recall doing such things, and there Hiryu slightly sense a faint presence nearby, and when he asked her if she did that on purpose, which she honestly deny it. There he realized that Kendo was apparently drugged by an unfamiliar scent which made her do indecent things against her will.

Kendo stared in shock upon hearing it, and upon seeing the evidence on her bed, and her fingers inside her WOMANHOOD, she realized that Hiryu is right. She was mesmerized by a possible chemical agent and make her violate herself, and this made her upset…and angry.

Hiryu then tried to calm her down, though with a bit of difficulty before managing to calm her down.

"Who...would dare...do that...to me..."

"Easy...calm down..."

"But, Hiryu-kun..."

"I'll try tracing the scent...you just relax, okay?"

"But..."

"If my hunch is right…this could be the work of this serial pervert…I'm surprised that someone would resort to such lowly tactic and targeted you."

"..."

"It would be best if you leave the room and stay somewhere without windows. I'll get help and see if we can locate this pervert. We don't know what Quirk he used…but it could be dangerous."

Kendo nodded silently as he escorted her out of her room, where Reiko Yanagi came and she is surprised to see Kendo wrapped only in a blanket, and Hiryu told Yanagi the situation, and Tetsutetsu passed by and there he is told about what happened, and he joined Hiryu in searching the dorm grounds in the hopes of finding the serial pervert, and Yanagi alerted her classmates, which everyone went to work.

Some stayed to protect Kendo while the rest joined Hiryu and Tetsutetsu in searching the whole area outside the dormitory. After some five minutes, most of the Class 1-B boys assembled and Hiryu asked if they find anything, which the others said that they didn't suggesting that the pervert managed to escape by getting a head start.

"Find anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Searched everywhere."

"The culprit must've gotten far."

"He sure gave us a slip."

"He sure has the guts coming here and targeted Kendo."

"We better try finding him one more time…"

By then Vlad King showed up after seeing his students assembling outside the dorm in the middle of the night, and he became alarmed when told about what happened, and there Vlad King told the students to close their windows and make sure that there are no air coming from outside and use electric fans for ventilation as precautionary measures.

He also told them that just for tonight they will sleep at the living room using futons as he will inspect the rooms in case there is anything weird, and the students nodded and said that they will abide by the order from their teacher.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

-x-

The next morning, Midoriya was passing by the garden of UA Academy when he saw Kendo looking worried and feeling upset, and he decided to ask her if something is wrong, but then Tsunitori came and told Midoriya about what happened last night, and this made Midoriya worried, as he sensed that this could be the work of the serial pervert, and he wondered how he sneaked inside the dormitory grounds and why he targeted Kendo.

Kendo heard what Tsunitori and Midoriya are talking about, and she approached the two, apologizing to Midoriya for making him feel worried, and assured to him that she is taking the matter well, and Midoriya said that he will see if he could help, as he did not like what happened to her last night, and Kendo was moved by his act, and thanked him for the emotional support.

"I'll see if I can help, Kendo-san."

"Ah, you don't have to get…"

"Whoever did this to you…he should pay. He might try it again later on."

"Midoriya…"

"Please, let me help. I'll try to get my classmates to help you."

"But…"

"It's alright, Kendo-san."

"Thanks…"

As Kendo and Midoriya talked and began to get closer emotionally, a pair of eyes is seen, lurking nearby, and is eyeing Kendo, admiring her beauty, whilst glancing at Midoriya, feeling that the boy from Class 1-A could be a hindrance, yet started to see that Midoriya may have some use for him.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the villain of this fic DREW FIRST BLOOD, as he used some means to make Kendo violate herself, yet he is forced to flee due to Hiryu's intervention and narrowly escaped before the rest of Class 1-B could catch him.

Midoriya got the news and offered to help, which Kendo is moved and thanked him. However, the unseen culprit happened to be there he is planning further attempts on Kendo, and while he deems Midoriya a hindrance, he seemed to take an interest on the Class 1-A student…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kendo and Midoriya goes on a friendly date, which leads them to a building of sorts, and there the unseen villain makes his move.

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Friendly Date

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo tries to move on after what happened to her, and an unlikely schoolmate offers her some emotional support, which sets the events that will happen later on…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Furendorīdēto_**

The next morning, Midoriya was passing by the garden of UA Academy when he saw Kendo looking worried and feeling upset, and he decided to ask her if something is wrong, but then Tsunitori came and told Midoriya about what happened last night, and this made Midoriya worried, as he sensed that this could be the work of the serial pervert, and he wondered how he sneaked inside the dormitory grounds and why he targeted Kendo.

Kendo heard what Tsunitori and Midoriya are talking about, and she approached the two, apologizing to Midoriya for making him feel worried, and assured to him that she is taking the matter well, and Midoriya said that he will see if he could help, as he did not like what happened to her last night, and Kendo was moved by his act, and thanked him for the emotional support.

"I'll see if I can help, Kendo-san."

"Ah, you don't have to get…"

"Whoever did this to you…he should pay. He might try it again later on."

"Midoriya…"

"Please, let me help. I'll try to get my classmates to help you."

"But…"

"It's alright, Kendo-san."

"Thanks…"

As Kendo and Midoriya talked and began to get closer emotionally, a pair of eyes is seen, lurking nearby, and is eyeing Kendo, admiring her beauty, whilst glancing at Midoriya, feeling that the boy from Class 1-A could be a hindrance, yet started to see that Midoriya may have some use for him. The unseen culprit glanced at Midoriya from head to toe, and felt that the boy can be useful considering his innocence and good-looking nature.

By then Momo Yaoyorozu passed by and overheard the conversation, which surprised her and approached Kendo, comforting her and offered emotional support, which the orange-haired Class 1-B member thanked Yaoyorozu, and assured that she will be ready this time though Yaoyorozu tells Kendo that she will be ready to help her.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu-san."

"It's nothing."

"I appreciate it."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm willing to help, and let me know if you need anything."

"But…"

"It's fine, Kendo-san."

"Yaoyorozu…"

"We're friends, right?"

The four teens talked some more, unaware that they are being watched by the unseen entity who seemed to have an interest in Kendo, and then at Midoriya, and by then the bell rang, which signaled the end of recess and the four teens got up and are heading back to their respective classrooms, and they promised to meet up later to discuss about what to do in order to be prepared in case the serial pervert makes another attempt.

"Got to go. classes."

"Yeah, so are we."

"Okay, we'll talk again later."

"Sure."

"Kendo-san…let's meet later after class."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Yeah."

-x-

At lunchtime, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Todoroki and Iida are having lunch together and are discussing about how to help in catching the serial pervert, as they anticipate that the unseen culprit might try again sometime later, taking Kendo's situation into consideration and the possibility that even the girls in class 1-B are also potential victims.

Midoriya also said that it is possible that the unseen culprit would use the same method in disabling Kendo that allowed the culprit to molest her unopposed, and he suggested that they install a CCTV camera on Kendo's room in secret so that if any from the faculty or from class 1-A were to see this and find any indication that the culprit is there, they will alert the rest and try surrounding the area and try apprehending the culprit.

Iida seemed to like the idea but then asked where will they get the money to buy a CCTV camera, and there Midoriya asked Yaoyorozu if she could CREATE one, which she got the drift, and she nodded, saying that she will do as asked as she too wanted to catch the culprit who violated Kendo.

"I see…so that's…"

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san, but…"

"It's okay. If it's to help catch the pervert who molested Kendo-san…then I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu-san."

Todoroki then suggested that Hagakure would be the one to install it in secret given her Quirk, and the four Class 1-A classmate agreed to it, seeing that Hagakure's Quirk would play an element of surprise as they believe that the unseen culprit would not anticipate that Hagakure can bypass him.

"Hmm…that could work…"

"Of course…she is invisible, after all…"

"And the culprit won't be able to see her."

"Sounds good."

"That way we can use the element of surprise against the pervert."

"I see…so that's what it is…it's a good idea."

"Then we're all set?"

"You got it."

However, Neito Monoma of class 1-B showed up and then said that he already knows who the serial pervert is, which the others stared as they wonder how Monoma is able to figure out the culprit's identity, and they tell him not to make things up, and said that he better have proof to back up his claim.

Monoma said that he already has the answer, and this prompted the others to tell Monoma who this culprit is and where to find him.

"Are you sure, Monoma?"

"You figured it out?"

"Seriously?"

"Who is it?"

"Yeah, who?"

"You better be sure about it."

"Come on."

"Tell us."

Laughing quite maniacally, Monoma proclaimed that the serial pervert is none other than Minoru Mineta, the pervert of Class 1-A, and the five Class 1-A students glared at Monoma at hearing this, as Monoma foolishly pointed out about Mineta's habits and claimed that Mineta's lecherous activities are enough proof that Mineta is the serial pervert, and he went on to say that Class 1-A is an embarrassment for having a pervert in their class, yet some of Mineta's classmates defended Class 1-A, saying that it is unfair of Monoma to make such accusations without basis or proof.

They told Monoma that unless he has proof to back it up, he should stop pestering Class 1-A, but Monoma would not relent and continued to verbally antagonize the rival class, and this prompted Iida to protest and told Monoma to knock it off.

"Ha-ha-ha…isn't it ironic? Your classmate Mineta is…"

"Knock it off, Monoma!"

"What? Are you offended by the truth…?"

"What you just did is slander! And oral defamation! That would land you in trouble!"

"Why feel offended when that's the truth?"

"Despite his habits, we're sure that Mineta would not do something like that!"

"Ohh…defending that lecher. You Class 1-A are creeping me out!"

"Just shut up already, Monoma!"

Kendo happened to pass by and overheard what Monoma did, and seeing that this is going way too far, and not to mention that his actions would surely put class 1-B in trouble, Kendo proceeded to smacked Monoma and knocked him out cold, and then told her rival schoolmates not to mind him and apologized on behalf of Monoma.

Iida assured to her that it is okay, and there Yaoyorozu and Uraraka told Kendo that she too should be careful, pointing out that the serial pervert would target any girl he fancies, and stated that Kendo's beauty might catch the pervert's eyes, and gave her a concerned advise on what to do in case she is alone in the streets.

"You should be careful, Kendo-san."

"Yeah. You're among the potential targets of this unseen culprit. We also believe that your classmates would also be targeted."

"You should be careful. Don't be complacent."

"Be mindful of your surroundings. There's a possibility that the culprit might sneak his way inside your dorm room."

"Don't let your guard down, Kendo-san."

"Let us know if you want an escort. We're willing to watch your back."

"You can count on us, Kendo-san.."

"Just let us know. We'll be there for you."

Kendo smiled and thanked the five Class 1-A students for the concern and said that she will be real careful and that she will stay alert should the culprit attempted to make a pass on her and make the necessary action when the situation calls for it.

After that, Kendo dragged a knocked out Monoma and left the cafeteria, and there the five Class 1-A students began to make plans on how to install the CCTV camera while Class 1-B is out, as they intend this to be a secret so that the culprit won't be aware of it due to Hagakure's invisibility.

Yaoyorozu then mentioned that she heard that Class 1-B will be having a day-off this coming Saturday, and suggested that thy should use that opportunity to install the CCTV, which prompted Midoriya to realize that he will be out on that day, and when Iida asked why, Midoriya said that he will be going out with Kendo on that day.

The others stared in surprise, as they guessed that this would be a date, and Iida asked which place they would be going, as he pointed out that it might be possible that the culprit might follow him and Kendo, and Midoriya said that he will talk to Kendo later and discuss about their activities for this coming Saturday.

Iida then whispered to Midoriya and asked if he is having an attraction towards Kendo, and Midoriya blushed and said that it is just a friendly date like friends hanging out, and that there's no romance involved.

"Really, Midoriya?"

"Y-yeah. There's nothing like that of the sorts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"I guess it's okay."

"Whew…"

The five classmates talked some more before finishing their lunch, and then proceeded to head back to their classroom before lunch break is over.

-x-

Much later, which is after class, the scene shifts at the garden area of UA High, where Midoriya and Kendo meet up, and there he asked her if she is fine about going on a friendly date, which she nodded, saying that it would be a good way to unwind after what happened, and she showed him an invite on a pastry convention somewhere in Tokyo.

Midoriya was surprised that Kendo got one and he asked her if it is okay for her to bring him along, which she smiled and said that it is okay, as she doesn't see anything wrong about it, and tells him that it is okay for him to come along with her.

"It's okay, Midoriya."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"It's fine. We're friends, after all."

"Yeah…"

"Huh?"

"Um…"

Midoriya blushed a bit at seeing her smile, which showed her beauty and recalled seeing her in Uwabami's commercial, which made him began to take interest in the Class 1-B student, and he decided to accept her invitation to go along with her at the pastry convention at Tokyo, , which happens this coming Saturday.

After making arrangements on what time they are going to meet, both bid goodbye as they head back to their respective dorms, and are about to take some rest, as they have to wait for three more days before Saturday arrives.

-x-

Saturday.

The scene shifts at the gates of Class 1-B dormitory, where Kendo is waiting, as she is seen wearing a sleeveless blouse, a spreadable mini-skirt, and a pair of sneakers. She was alluring to look and yet she felt a bit nervous as this was her first time going out with a boy. She wondered what would happen next once the pastry convention ends, and she took a deep breath to remove her nervousness.

By then Midoriya arrived and blushed at seeing her appearance, and there he shyly complimented her looks, causing her to blush and laughed nervously, telling him not to make her feel conscious, prompting him to apologize, yet she said it is okay.

"Uh, Kendo-san…"

"Yes…?"

"You looked…cute."

"R-really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh…thanks. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready. Then let's go."

"Right."

After that, the two teens took their leave, as they head off for the pastry convention, while the dorm of Class 1-B is unmanned as all of Kendo's classmates are out at this time.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Kendo got a bit of a breather as the serial pervert seemingly did not show up to make another try on the pretty Class 1-B member, though he seemingly took an interest in Midoriya…

Now Midoriya and Kendo are out on a friendly date, as they are doing this to help her get over from what happened, and they expect that their date would go well.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya and Kendo's date went well, but then something unexpected happens, which puts the two teens in a predicament…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Convention

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo and Midoriya go on a friendly date as she tries to move on after what happened to her, and an unlikely situation takes place which would give Class 1-A and 1-B a bit of a problem…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Konbenshon_**

A few minutes later, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure stealthily approached the dormitory of Class 1-B and looked around, and confirmed that the dorm is empty as there are no one else around, and there Yaoyorozu tells Hagakure that the coast is clear, and that all they need now is to make sure that they sneak inside and head to Kendo's dorm room and install the hidden camera so that they can monitor and catch the serial pervert in the act and try apprehending him.

After some surveillance, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure sneaked inside Class 1-B's dormitory and carefully searched Kendo's dorm room, and soon they found it and Yaoyorozu uses her Quirk to create a CCTV camera and had Hagakure install it in a hidden area where they can do a surveillance and find out if Kendo is being molested again by the serial pervert.

There Hagakure finished installing the camera and told Yaoyorozu that it is done, and the two girls are ready to leave at once before someone comes and catch them in the act.

"It's done!"

"The CCTV's been installed?"

"Yup!"

"Good. Let's get going."

"Right!"

"Come on."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two girls sneaked their way out, and narrowly avoided Vlad King as he is passing by, and once the coast is clear, they got out and are heading back to the dormitory of Class 1-A. now Yaoyorozu said to Hagakure that they would need someone to stay up for tonight to see if the pervert makes another attempt on Kendo, which requires a bit of night sacrifice.

Hagakure suggests Fumikage since he is used to the darkness, and he can sometimes stay up late, which Yaoyorozu is considering the idea, though she tells her that they would have to discuss this with Iida just to be sure.

"Hmm…"

"What do you say, Yao-Momo?"

"Well…"

"…"

"Let's ask Iida first before we decide."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

The two girls then head back to their dormitory as they discussed about what to do in the event that the pervert is sighted tonight, and this would help in solving the molesting cases that involves teenage girls.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the convention center where the pastry convention is held, and it was full of people, and as Midoriya looked around, he is wondering if he could get a seat for himself and Kendo, while Kendo mentally looked back and wondered if she should cancel their date, as she possibly believe that the serial pervert might make his strike anywhere assuming that she is being targeted.

Moreover, she realized that this is the first time that she and Midoriya came to a place alone outside of their duties, and blushed as she wondered if this is a form of romantic date, and wondered if she has any feelings for Midoriya.

By then he tells her that he will find seats for them which she nodded.

"Kendo-san...wait here."

"Huh?"

"I'll find some seats."

"..."

"Then we can reserve one."

"Okay."

"Be back in a while."

"..."

After that, Midoriya went to look for seats for himself and Kendo, and she looked around to see if she could find something that would keep her busy. She can see a lot of people and flocking and this made her wonder if she did the right thing in bringing him here as she just wanted to unwind after what she went through recently.

By then Midoriya came, telling her that he secured some seats for them and she asked him if he is okay, which he nodded, saying that he is glad to be here and thanked Kendo for it, as this was the first time coming in this kind of convention, where he would get to see lots of pastry products, which made her blush and tells him that it is okay.

"I owe it all to you, Kendo-san…though I hope this would elp you get over what happened recently…"

"Eh...? Well…it's nothing…"

"I appreciate it a lot."

"R-really...?"

"Yeah. And after this, I'll help you find this serial pervert.."

"..."

"So you should enjoy this day, Kendo-san."

"..."

After that, the two teens went to the convention room where the pastry convention commences, and along with the other people, Midoriya and Kendo watched at how one of Japan's best and delicious cakes are made and what ingredients are used, and for the first time, Kendo seemingly enjoyed the show and slowly gained an interest.

However, what the two UA students did not know is that someone seemed to have followed them, and is keeping a close eye on the two teens, where the unseen threat is staring straight at Kendo, seeing that her attire is perfect in seeing her beauty and charm. The unseen suspect took a position and stared between Kendo's legs, and can see her panties.

Kendo is unaware of this as she and Midoriya are listening to the emcee demonstrating her skills in baking a cake. Soon the rest of the audience are now asking for the list of ingredients as they are inspired to bake a cake of their own.

"Wow…"

"Looks delicious…"

"I'm hungry…"

"I want to bake…"

"Can you give me the recipe?"

"I want one too!"

"Give it to me!"

"No, me!"

-x-

Back at Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the gate, where Yaoyorozu and Iida are discussing about what to do next now that the hidden cameras are install on Kendo's room and now all they needed is a volunteer who is willing to stay all night just to monitor Kendo inside her room and see if there is anything strange happening so that they would know if the intruder gets in.

Iida thought about it and Yaoyorozu told him not to mention this to Mineta, explaining the reason why, and a very serious Iida nodded, knowing that Mineta would take advantage and use it for his own pleasure, and suggested that either Tokoyami or Hagakure would do the monitoring, and once they confirmed that the pervert is there, someone has to alert anyone from Class 1-B so that they can catch the culprit red-handed.

"Hmm…"

"Well, Iida?"

"We should at least discuss this to Aizawa-sensei first before anything else."

"Really?"

"Yes. That way…"

"I see…"

"What about…"

"Huh?"

Yaoyorozu then suggested that Kyoka Jiro would be a good addition as her Quirk can tell where the suspect is hiding, just in case he uses a device or possess a Quirk that gives him stealth, which Iida is considering that option.

"I see…that is possible."

"Indeed, and Jiro-san can use her Quirk to detect the culprit's footsteps and the like."

"Yes, that's a possibility."

"Then we're good?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Uh-oh…"

"!"

Suddenly, Eraser Head and Vlad King came, and overheard the discussion, and while Vlad King is quite peeved at what Yaoyorozu did, Eraser Head calmed his fellow teacher down and said that the two teens' actions are justifiable enough given what happened to Kendo, and agreed with the possibility that the pervert who molested Kendo either uses a device or a Quirk to cloak his presence, given that the suspect managed to escape despite that Class 1-B responded quickly and that the suspect even managed to bypass security.

Vlad King relented and asked Yaoyorozu how they would pull it off in catching the molester in the act, and after being told, the Class 1-B homeroom teacher said he might consider in asking Hound Dog for help given his Quirk that has the keen senses of a dog itself, which Yaoyorozu agreed.

"And that is that."

"Hmm…yes, Hound dog-sensei's senses can be a big help."

"At least he can track the culprit down should he use a stealth device or something…"

"Yes…that would be useful."

"Then that's a good suggestion…"

"Yes."

"Good."

"…"

Eraser Head then suggested to Yaoyorozu to use her Quirk to create goggles that have x-ray capabilities as he takes her word into consideration that the molester might be using a stealth device that allowed him to sneak his way around, like how the suspect managed to sneak inside Kendo's room without difficulty and ended up molesting her.

Yaoyorozu nodded and said she will do as suggested.

"An x-ray goggles…"

"Yes…and a night-vision lenses…"

"Of course…I'll do it, sensei."

"Can you make at least this many for the two sections?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then have them ready tonight."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good."

Vlad King did not seem to like the idea of letting a pair of Class 1-A in helping his students, particularly Kendo, but wanting to put a stop to the molester's carnal pleasures, he is willing to put it up and mentally noted to keep Monoma out of the dark for now.

Suddenly, flying cockroaches came and are in swarm, which Yaoyoozu stared in shock and disgust, as they appeared to be swarming around her and the others, which Iida is surprised to see such a swarm in broad daylight, and wondered what is going on here.

Eraser Head noticed that more and more cockroaches are coming, and they seemed to be heading towards his and the others' way, and there he can hear Yaoyorozu shrieking as the swarm of cockroaches are swamping her body, as is Iida.

"EEEKK!"

"Blast!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"They're swamping us!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"We got to get inside!"

"HELP!"

"This is not natural!"

Vlad King is beginning to get a bit irritated as some of the roaches are landing on his face, and Eraser Head told the others to get inside, as he sensed that something is amiss. Eraser Head, Vlad King, Yaoyorozu and Iida ran off and went towards the dormitory of Class 1-B as it was the nearest, and they closed the door shut.

However, Eraser Head checked the windows and is quite relieved that they are closed, but then saw more and more swarms of cockroaches flying and began to cover the windows, obscuring the view until he could no longer see what is happening outside. He then told Iida to go upstairs and check if every window in every dorm room is closed, and if there are any open ones, close it tight.

Iida nodded and went to the second floor while Eraser Head pondered if this phenomenon is a coincidence or intentional, as he finds it unlikely that the roaches would do something like this. Minutes later, Iida came back and told the Class 1-A homeroom teacher that the second floor is secured but so many roaches are covering the windows and thus could not see what is happening outside.

Vlad King is bothered by this and wondered what is going on, and then Yaoyorozu received a phone call which the caller turns out to be Hagakure, and she told Yaoyorozu that the dormitory of Class 1-A is being invaded by a swarm of cockroaches, and though the dorm is secured, they could not see what is going on outside as the view is being blocked.

Yaoyorozu asked who else is inside the dorm, which Hagakure said that she, Kyoka and Mineta are the only ones here as the rest are out for the day.

"Huh? Almost everyone are out for the day?"

"Yes! Jiro, Mineta and me are the only ones here!"

"This is bad…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down…"

"Yao-Momo…we're getting scared!"

"Calm down, Hagakure."

"…"

Yaoyorozu relayed this fact to Eraser Head and Vlad King, and the two teachers glanced at each other and sensed that something is at work here, as he finds it suspicious that the roaches invade Heights Alliance just like that and wondered who has the gall to launch this kind of attack here.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Kendo got a bit of a breather as the serial pervert seemingly did not show up to make another try on the pretty Class 1-B member, though he seemingly took an interest in Midoriya…

Now Midoriya and Kendo are out on a friendly date, as they are doing this to help her get over from what happened, and they expect that their date would go well.

However, with most of Class 1-A and 1-B out, Eraser Head and Vlad King, with only a few from Class 1-A are left at Heights Alliance, the cockroach swarm appeared to be well-laid, as the insects are trapping the two teachers and the remaining students, up to the point of obscuring the view.

There seems to be some kind of force at work and now the heroes will have to think of a way to get out of this predicament.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya and Kendo's date went well, but then something unexpected happens, which puts the two teens in a predicament…

Eraser Head and Vlad King, along with Yaoyorozu and Hagakure, are formulating a way to get help as more swarms of roaches are threatening to force their way inside the dorm…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. The Pervert Strikes

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo and Midoriya go on a friendly date as she tries to move on after what happened to her, and an unlikely situation takes place which would give Class 1-A and 1-B a bit of a problem…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Chikan sutoraiki_**

Inside the dorm, Shota Aizawa checked the windows and is quite relieved that they are closed, but then saw more and more swarms of cockroaches flying and began to cover the windows, obscuring the view until he could no longer see what is happening outside. He then told Iida to go upstairs and check if every window in every dorm room is closed, and if there are any open ones, close it tight.

Iida nodded and went to the second floor while Aizawa pondered if this phenomenon is a coincidence or intentional, as he finds it unlikely that the roaches would do something like this. Minutes later, Iida came back and told the Class 1-A homeroom teacher that the second floor is secured but so many roaches are covering the windows and thus could not see what is happening outside.

Vlad King is bothered by this and wondered what is going on, and then Yaoyorozu received a phone call which the caller turns out to be Hagakure, and she told Yaoyorozu that the dormitory of Class 1-A is being invaded by a swarm of cockroaches, and though the dorm is secured, they could not see what is going on outside as the view is being blocked.

Yaoyorozu asked who else is inside the dorm, which Hagakure said that she, Kyoka and Mineta are the only ones here as the rest are out for the day.

"Huh? Almost everyone are out for the day?"

"Yes! Jiro, Mineta and me are the only ones here!"

"This is bad…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down…"

"Yao-Momo…we're getting scared!"

"Calm down, Hagakure."

"…"

Yaoyorozu relayed this fact to Aizawa and Vlad King, and the two teachers glanced at each other and sensed that something is at work here, as he finds it suspicious that the roaches invade Heights Alliance just like that and wondered who has the gall to launch this kind of attack here.

Thinking fast, Aizawa tells Yaoyorozu to CREATE a radio which she did, and using the radio, Aizawa managed to contact Midnight and informed her of the situation, and there she tells Aizawa to hang in there as she is heading towards Height Alliance and deal with the roaches, and said that she will bring Hound Dog with her in case his scent can pick up someone who may be controlling the roaches.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"That's good to hear."

"Until then, stay inside."

"We got it."

"And keep all entrances close."

"We already have."

"Then we're on our way."

"Please hurry."

After that, Aizawa contacted the remaining UA students via radio and tells them to be patient and be alert, saying that help is on the way. Yaoyorozu hugged Hagakure, saying that everything will be okay, which she nodded and said that this is one thing that spooked her as she promised not to watch horror movies again, which Yaoyorozu said that things will be okay.

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"No more horror movies for me!"

"Hagakure…"

"I promise…I won't watch them at late nights!"

"It's okay, Hagakure-san…"

"I don't want to have more nightmares!"

"Easy there…"

Minutes later, Aizawa, Vlad King and the remaining UA students saw the roaches slowly falling off from the dorms and windows, which Aizawa noted that Midnight is behind this, as she uses her Quirk to make the roaches fall asleep, and instructs Yaoyorozu to CREATE gas mask, which she does, and they leave the dorm of Class 1-B and went to the dorm of Class 1-A to give Iida one, and they went outside, where they find Midnight waving at them, and Aizawa thanked her for the help.

Midnight smiled and said it's okay, and all that's left is for Hound Dog to find the culprit who is controlling the roaches, and expected that he would find the culprit in no time.

"So don't you worry!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then I'm good."

"You sure are calm, Aizawa-san."

"I am."

"Then let's go."

"All students…follow us."

As they looked around, they heard sounds of howling that came from the forest area of Heights Alliance, and there Aizawa realized that Hound Dog has found the culprit, and told the rest to be ready, expecting that the culprit to have allies and a fight might take place.

The others nodded and Midnight said that she will deal with the rest should there be intruders, and Aizawa tells Midnight to take care of the rest in case there are other intruders here, which she said it is not a problem.

"Can I count on you?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

"The culprit will soon learn the wrath of the Rated-R hero!"

"Please stop the bragging."

"Oh, come on, Aizawa-san…"

"…"

"…"

Aizawa and the others went to the forest, and saw several swarms of cockroaches are flying around, and there Midnight uses her Quirk to affect the roaches, and Yaoyorozu went ahead, where she found Hound dog dealing with an unidentified intruder, and there she called Aizawa, and there Aizawa uses his Quirk to deactivate the intruder's Quirk, and the rest of the cockroaches leave the scene, revealing that the intruder has a Quirk to control roaches.

There Aizawa uses his capture cloth to restrain the intruder and demanded an answer as to why the intruder did that, though the intruder refuses to answer and said they will never get anything from him.

"Hey. What's with the roaches and why attack us."

"…"

"Answer us."

"…"

"Damn. This guy won't budge."

"…"

"Guess we'll do this the hard way…"

"…"

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the convention center where the pastry convention is held, and it was full of people, and as Midoriya looked around, wondering if he could get a seat for himself and Kendo, while Kendo mentally looked back and wondered if she should tell him that an unseen force, possibly a villain with a Quirk, forced her to fondle herself at her room, but decided not to as she does not want to make him feel worried.

Moreover, she realized that this is the first time that she and Midoriya came to a place alone outside of their school duties, and blushed as she wondered if this is a form of date, and wondered if she has any feelings for Midoriya.

By then Midoriya spoke and tells her that he will find seats for them which she nodded.

"Um, Kendo-san...wait here."

"Huh?"

"I'll find some seats."

"..."

"Then we can reserve one."

"Okay."

"Be back in a while."

"..."

After that, Midoriya went to look for seats for himself and Kendo, and she looked around to see if she could find something that would keep her busy. She can see a lot of people and flocking and this made her wonder if she did the right thing in comiing him here as she did not want to cause Midoriya some discomfort.

By then Midoriya came, telling her that he secured some seats for them and she asked him if he is okay, which he nodded, Kendo smiled, saying that she is glad to be here and thanked Midoriya for it, which made him blush and tells her that it is okay.

"I owe it all to you, Midoriya."

"Eh...?"

"I appreciate it a lot."

"R-really...?"

"And I'm glad to have you with me."

"..."

"So thank you, Midoriya."

"..."

After that, the two teens went to the convention room where the pastry convention commences, and along with the other people, Midoriya and Kendo watched at how one of Japan's best and delicious cakes are made and what ingredients are used, and for the first time, Kendo seemingly enjoyed the show and slowly gained an interest.

-x-

After an hour or so, Midoriya and Kendo left the convention room and are carrying bags of pastries that were given to them as giveaways, and she looks on seeing how happy he is as he gets to have cakes and other pastries. She smiled seeing the happy look on his face, but she is also worried that he might find out about what she went through earlier.

Midoriya then told Kendp that she can give half of the pastries to her classmates from Class 1-B as giveaway, and while she politely declines, she was persuaded to accept seeing how generous he is, and she decided to accept it.

"Go on, Kendo...you can have some and give them to your classmates."

"But...still..."

"It's fine. It's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you insist, Midoriya."

"Go on."

"Thanks."

The two teens passed by three restrooms, one for the male, the other for the female, and the third for the disabled. All of the sudden, an aroma of an unknown scent was spread, which the scent is similar to that of a baby cologne, and the fragrance was pleasant, which Kendo and Midoriyai unknowingly took a scent, and by then they stared at each other before they unknowingly entered the restroom for the disabled and locked the door.

Inside, you can see Kendo and Midoriya hugged each other and started to kiss passionately, and for some reason, they appeared to be unaware of what they are doing, as they began to take off their clothes until they are naked, and resumed kissing.

Midoriya then began to lap Kendo's nipple until it went hard, while her hand began to caress his SHAVED penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, their bodies are slowly enveloped with arousal and all they have in their head at the moment is to pleasure each other out, and Kendo moaned softly as Midoriya continued to lap her nipples.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as there are a bit of some action as Aizawa and Midnight worked together and captured the culprit who has a Quirk that controls the rocahes, but the culprit appeared to be prepared as he refuses to be interrogated…

The main antagonist is on the move, and uses unknown means to make Midsoriya and Kendo go INTO HEAT…as Midoriya and Kendo unknowing make out inside the convention center…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

**_The interrogation continues…_**

**_Midoriya and Kendo get MORE HEATED courtesy of the unseen antagonist…_**

**_See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…_**

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Under A Seductive Spell

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo and Midoriya go on a friendly date as she tries to move on after what happened to her, and an unlikely situation takes place which would give Class 1-A and 1-B a bit of a problem…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Miwaku-tekina jumon no shita de**_

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the streets where pro hero Gran Torino is flying, and you can see him carrying a pair of people, which turn out to be Aizawa, Midnight and Yaoyorozu. Torino is given directions on where they are heading and it seems that they are in a race against time after figuring out what is going on.

A brief flashback showed that Aizawa is trying to force the intruder to reveal the reason for controlling the roaches and attack Heights Alliance, but then Hatsume passed by, and when told of the reason, the support course student brought out her BABY, a headband, which when worn over the head, it can record the wearer's recent thoughts.

There they used it on the intruder and recorded his thoughts and when they played it, it showed that the intruder is paid to keep the teachers busy while the unseen mastermind said he would go to where Kendo is and HAVE FUN with her.

As Midnight uses her Quirk to sedate the intruder, Gran Torino passed by, and there Aizawa asked for his help when he told the elderly pro hero of the situation, and Torino accept.

There Aizawa asked Midnight and Yaoyorozu to come along as their help is needed.

Back at the present, Torino somewhat got the gist of the situation but asked how Midoriya would factor in all of this, which Aizawa said that the unseen intruder may have used a scent-inducing agent to make Kendo MASTURBATE herself, and with the fact that Midoriya is with her, the unseen pervert might use it on the boy and make him VIOLATE her.

Torino became concerned as he can tell that Midoriya would blame himself if that scenario happens, unaware that IT HAS ALREADY HAPPENED. Yaoyorozu is equally concerned as she knows that Midoriya would never do that, and hoped that they get there on time.

"Midoriya…"

"I sure feel worried about the kid…"

"We got to get there on time!"

"I know."

"Please fly faster, Mr. Torino…"

"I'm on it!"

"Please let them be alright."

"Keep on hoping, Miss Yaoyorozu…"

The three pro heroes and Yaoyorozu continue their travel and are hoping that they get there sooner, not knowing that IT HAS ALREADY STARTED.

-x-

Back at the convention center, the scene shifts inside the restroom for the disabled, where Midoriya and Kendo continued their passionate kiss, as they are still under the spell of the unidentified fragrance, in which they are unaware of what they are doing, except that all they feel right now is arousal, as they are naked, with Kendo rubbing Midoriya's SHAVED penis while his finger explored her WOMANHOOD, where both moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

After that, his hands sensually cupped her buttocks as he motions her body to move forward, and as she did so, Midoriya moved forward, where his hard penis slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, which she moaned softly in arousal, feeling his hard penis rubbing her INSIDES as it vibrated, and there he held her left leg and wrapped it around his hips.

Then Kendo wrapped her right leg on his other hips and slowly straddled him as Midoriya thrust his hips and his erection throbbed harder and began to rub her ENTRANCE, in which the two teens performed the SUSPENDED CONGRESS, and began to have sex, as he swayed his hips and his hard penis began to move in and out of her ENTRANCE, and the scene zoomed underneath their hips, where you can see their SHAVED crotches interacting, as Midoriya's SHAFT moved back and forth, his balls moving in a slow but sensual pace.

The scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Midoriya's penis moving back and forth, its HEAD rubbing her VAGINAL walls which added more arousal, and soon its SHAFT began to go further through, arousing Kendo further.

The action further hardened the boy's penis as he began to thrust a bit hard in an effort to get his organ to go further in, and both teens moaned softly as the pleasure intensifies.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

Their bodies are enveloped in sensual energy as Midoriya thrusts his hips as he tries to push his hard penis inside her, which further rubbed the WALLS inside her WOMANHOOD which further arouses her, as she hugged him closer to him as her body is craving for more pleasure, in which she moaned softly as Midoriya started to lap her nipple, which further hardened and this made Kendo feel more good.

He then held her buttocks as he pushed his erection further inside her and tries to get further in, and he could feel his penis throbbing harder and harder, and with his lips suckling her nipple, Kendo moaned in passion while Midoriya moaned while suckling her nipple, feeling it hardened further as he thrusts his penis further, feeling her WOMANHOOD giving out sensual energy.

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahhh~hhh…"

-x-

At the road, the scene showed that Gran Torino reluctantly increases the speed of his Quirk and flew faster, as he is speeding quite a bit as he is racing towards the convention center as Aizawa, Midnight and Yaoyorozu hold onto him, with Torino showing concern towards Midoriya, for he suspected that the one who hypnotized Kendo into molesting herself may be there and may do it again, and with Midoriya with her, Torino suspected that the culprit might use Midoriya to fondle her.

Yaoyorozu is shown to become increasingly worried that the molester might turn her two schoolmates into HYPNOTIZED HORNY MONKEYS, and begged Torino to get there faster, though Torino assured to her that they will get there in time.

"Please, sir…we got to head there…if my suspicions are correct…that molester might…!"

"Calm down, Miss Yaoyorozu…"

"But…"

"Your friends will be okay."

"…"

"I'm sure that the culprit may not started his assault given the number of people there."

"I…I hope you're right…"

"So have faith…"

What the rescuers did not know is that Midoriya and Kendo are already under the culprit's spell and are SCREWING each other already.

As Torino sped up towards the convention center, he narrowly avoided some pedestrians, and they shouted at Torino to speed up elsewhere, though they failed to recognize him as a pro hero because he is flying too fast.

"HEY!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"RECKLESS FLYER!"

"I HOPE YOU GET AN ACCIDENT!"

"DON'T BE A SUPERMAN!"

"GO JACK OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"FLYING MOTHERFUCKER!"

-x-

Back at the convention center, the scene shifts outside the three restrooms, where several visitors are passing by, and surprisingly, no one is aware of what is happening inside the restroom for the disabled, as no sounds of passion escaped, presumably due the molester used some kind of support item placed there that prevents sound from escaping so that the sounds of passion coming from Midoriya and Kendo won't escape, and thus the two teens would continue unabashed.

The scene shifts inside, where Midoriya continued to ROMANCE Kendo, as he had her slanted against the wall and still the two teens are locked in SUSPENDED CONGRESS, his erection going in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and she moaned in pleasure as her body further got aroused and craved for more sensual action.

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Miodoriya was also getting more aroused and tried to get his penis to go deeper inside her, and as he did so, the sensations got stronger and the two moaned in passion.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ohh…"

But in the midst of their action, Midoriya momentarily loses his grip, causing Kendo fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on the boy's penis, and in turn, the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and he began to thrust deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh...!"

"Ahh...!"

"Uhh...!"

"Ooohhh...!"

"Uhh...!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Uhh...!"

The action went on for several minutes, which both Midoriya and Kendo lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Midoriya pulled her hips closer and his erection went further in her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced a strong orgasm, in which she could only embrace the 16-year old boy since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

Kendo gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Midoriya's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstasy as he can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ahh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ahhh...!"

"Hah..."

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Midoriyai's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of the boy's penis. The scene then shifts inside Kendo's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Midoriyai's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about eight shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the first time he experienced his very first orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Kendo stared wide-eyed as she can feel the boy's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his first orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ahh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"Hah..."

"Ahhh...!"

"Hah..."

Once his penis was emptied, Midoriya slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which the still-mesmerized Midoriya thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she hugged him and wanted the passion to continue.

-x-

Not far from the restroom, another pro hero happened to be there at the convention center, and it turn out to be Uwabami, and there she is being flocked by fans due to her popularity, and fans lined up to take her picture, which he happily obliges.

Uwabami happened to be there by coincidence, as she got an invite and decided to attend, as she has nothing to do at the moment after she finished her photoshoot, and that she was compelled to check out the pastries after hearing the rave reviews from the internet, as well as wanting to try them out by having a free taste, though she intend to by some inside the convention center.

"Wow…the rumors from Google wasn't kidding…"

After that, Uwabami is looking around the stalls, she has no idea that Midoriya and Kendo are currently in a bind as they unconsciously continued their session, which went unnoticed, and that Aizawa, Midnight, Yaoyorozu and Gran Torino are on their way there to find the two teens, sensing that they are in danger since they believe that the molester is there.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as there are a bit of some action as Midoriya and Kendo are…you know…

Gran Torino is heading there as fast as he could…with Aizawa, Midnight and Yaoyorozu in tow, and they have no idea that the culprit has already struck…

Uwabami makes an appearance…will her presence help save the two UA students…?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya and Kendo get MORE HEATED courtesy of the unseen antagonist…

Gran Torino, Yaoyorozu and the UA teachers arrived…will they find Midoriya and Kendo in time…?

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Search and Retrieve

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo and Midoriya, who went on a friendly date as she tries to move on after what happened to her, ended up in an underhanded ploy from the unseen villain, and now Yaoyorozu and the pro heroes are on the way to find and rescue them…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Kensaku to shutoku**_

Not far from the restroom, another pro hero happened to be there at the convention center, and it turn out to be Uwabami, and there she is being flocked by fans due to her popularity, and fans lined up to take her picture, which he happily obliges.

Uwabami happened to be there by coincidence, as she got an invite and decided to attend, as she has nothing to do at the moment after she finished her photoshoot, and that she was compelled to check out the pastries after hearing the rave reviews from the internet, as well as wanting to try them out by having a free taste, though she intend to by some inside the convention center.

"Wow…the rumors from Google wasn't kidding…"

After that, Uwabami is looking around the stalls, she has no idea that Midoriya and Kendo are currently in a bind as they unconsciously continued their session, which went unnoticed, and that Aizawa, Midnight, Yaoyorozu and Gran Torino are on their way there to find the two teens, sensing that they are in danger since they believe that the molester is there.

Suddenly, some of the visitors saw and recognized Uwabami, and the visitors, mostly girls, were enamored by her presence and began to flock the pro hero, asking for an autograph as well as for a selfie, which Uwabami smiled as the fans began to pose pictures with her and said that they are BLESSED to ran into the pro hero.

"Uwabami!"

"The Snake Hero!"

"I'm lucky!"

"I'm blessed!"

"I want a selfie!"

"Please give me an autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Give me a kiss!"

-x-

After a few minutes the fans left, and there Uwabami is about to head off to other businesses but then she saw the pro heroes and Yaoyorozu arrived, and running. She blinked her eyes seeing the serious looks on their faces, and there Yaoyozoru saw Uwabami, and waved at her, and Uwabami smiled, seing Yaoyorozu, and is tempted to ask her how things are given how successful their INTERNSHIP went, having learned that Yaoyorozu and kendo's fanbase increased by the lot,

There Yaoyorozu approached Uwabami and asked if she has seen Midoriya and Kendo, and when asked why, Uwabami blinked her eyes after being told about what happened in the recent days and earlier in the day which they deduced that something is amiss.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes, Uwabami-san."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"This I did not expect…"

"So did we. To think that a perverted villain would do something like that…"

"To think that the pervert would target Kendo…and is now…

"We never thought that a scenario like this would happen…"

Yaoyorozu was quite surprised at what she just heard, that Kendo was mesmerized and forced to molest herself, then the Heights Alliance dorm being assaulted by cockroaches being controlled by a hired villain, but then asked what Midoriya has to do with this, and Aizawa said that he suspected that the one who mesmerized Kendo might do the same to Midoriya, and the pro hero/UA teacher stated that it is possible that the culprit might mesmerize the two teens to molest each other if given the chance.

Uwabami nodded as she realized how serious this situation is and activated her Quirk. There a trio of snakes emerged from her hair and began to look around, where they discreetly search the area, and there the snakes vibrated and pointed to a direction and Uwabami tells Aizawa that she detected a person's Quirk, which Aizawa and Gran Torino suspected that the villain may be there.

Aizawa also said that if the villain is there, then Kendo might be there as well, which Torino glanced at the UA teacher, as he is also worried about Midoriya.

Aizawa then instructed Uwabami to lead the way in finding the culprit as well as Kendo.

"So they are here…"

"Why would they…"

"We need to find them."

"I'm on it."

"Make sure we do not arouse suspicion…"

"Understood."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

The pro heroes and Yaoyorozu went ahead and following Uwabami as she uses her Quirk to pinpoint the source, and they soon arrived at the restroom, where they noted that there are three doors:

\- Male

\- Female

\- Persons with disabilities

Aizawa then told the others that the culprit might use some gas that may disable them, and Yaoyorozu got the gist as she uses her Quirk to CREATE gas masks and gave one to Uwabami, Aizawa and Gran Torino, and they put it on, where Aizawa went to the male room, and found nothing. He came out and waited, where Yaoyorozu came out from the women's room and tells him she found nothing.

As Aizawa attempted to touch the door to the disabled room, he turned the knob and finds it locked, and there he knocked on the door, and no one is answering, and the UA teacher instructed Yaoyorozu to CREATE a LISTENING DEVICE, which she nodded, and after doing so, Yaoyorozu uses the device and leans on the door, where she heard sounds of moaning, and she blushed at this as she recognized the voices.

Aizawa and Torino became concerned, and seeing that the hallway is deserted for now, he tells the others to be ready, as he has a feeling that the culprit could be inside, which they nodded as the group is ready for action.

"Okay…they are here. Yaoyorozu, Torino…be ready. We might face the culprit there."

"Really?"

"For real?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Be ready."

"Yes, sensei."

"Hope the kid is okay…"

Aizawa then instructed Midnight to use her Quirk to put the culprit to sleep in case he is there and attempts to escape, and Midnight nodded, saying she is ready for that.

"Ready, Midnight?"

"Yes, Eraser Head."

"You know what to do."

"I know."

"We got one shot at this."

"I understand."

"Get ready."

"Right."

Using her Quirk, Yaoyorozu CREATED a lock-pick and picked the keyhole until they open it, and once inside, both Yaoyorozu and the pro heroes stared wide-eyed in surprise at what they just saw.

The scene shows that Midoriya and Kendo are laid on the floor, with Midoriya laying on top, her legs spread and Midoriya is seen thrusting his still-hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, and did a series of deep shoves and thrusts, and the female Class 1-B rep was again on the receiving end as the Class 1-A member, still in his aroused state of mind, made love with her again, and this time he is starting to get a bit rough, in a rather gentle manner, the HEAD of his penis began to make its way inside, trying to reach her cervix, which again causes her body to absorb stronger sensual signals and with the minutes passed, her body is now craving for more, her legs spread and draped around Midoriya's legs, her body involuntarily responded as the pleasure overtook her and she moaned through the session along with Midoriya.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

Aizawa and Torinio are surprised at seeing this, and a blushing Yaoyorozu attempted to shake Midoriya out of his stupor but he paid no attention as all he did was moan while making love to Kendo, and she tells Aizawa that Midoriya doesn't appear to be aware of what he is doing.

Midnight looked around and sees that no one else is around, but noticed that the window just above the toilet is opened, and tells Aizawa about it. Torino, who is guarding the door, also said that no one passed through him, and the pro heroes realized that the culprit has made a good escape, assuming that the culprit has sensed their presence and fled.

Aizawa nodded as he noted that Kendo is also in the same situation, and he looked around to see if the culprit is still here just in case, and he thought carefully on how to rouse the two younger teens from their seemingly mesmerized states.

"This is bad…"

"Eraser Head…"

"It seems that neither of the two students are aware of their actions…"

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking…"

"…"

"Midnight…"

"Yes…?"

The scene shifts to Midoriya and Kendo, where the action went on for a few more minutes and this time, their SENSUAL ESCAPADE ended, as Midoriya's body finally reached its limit, and Kendo's body soon reached her final orgasm and it was enough to render her incapable of resisting as her body underwent another EXPLOSIVE PLEASURE, and the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD as you can see the INNER WALLS contracting and Midoriya's penis deep-shoving and moving faster, then his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, firing about seven shots, which were whitish and thick, firing in every four-second interval.

His SEED travelled within the INNER WALLS and filled her WOMANHOOD, and Kendo was unable to move as her body is exhausted from having non-stop sex.

However, Midoriya continued to thrust his hips, and trying to push his penis deeper inside her, causing the two younger teens to moan almost aloud, and both Yaoyorozu and Uwabami became concerned and they had to do something about it, until an idea came to Aizawa's mind, as he stared at Midnight, which the Rated-R pro hero nodded, and glances at Yaoyorozu and Uwabami, as they tried to shake the two teens to get them to stop, but did not work.

"Aizawa-sensei…they're still at it!"

"They won't stop!"

"Move back, you two!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Midnight will take care of it…"

"I see…"

"Of course…"

"Midnight…now!"

Midnight uses her Quirk, unleashing her sedating aroma from her body, and both Midoriya and Kendo slowly stopped their actions and fell asleep, and there Yaoyorozu and Uwabami separated the two sleeping teens, and there Yaoyorozu uses her Quirk to CREATE robes to cover the two teens' naked bodies.

Gran Torino slightly opened the door to sneak a glance, and sees that no one has passed by here, and said that the coast is clear, and there Midnight carries a sleeping Kendo while Aizawa carries a sleeping Midoriya, as the pro heroes leave the restroom while Yaoyorozu CREATED a backpack to carry the two teens' discarded clothes while Uwabami carried the items that Midoriya and Kendo purchased during the convention.

They discreetly sneaked out of the building to avoid prying eyes as Uwabami uses her status as a celebrity hero to distract people to allow the others to leave the building unseen, and there they hailed a taxi-van and tells the driver to take them to Heights Alliance.

The driver nodded and they all leave, and during the trip, Aizawa and Torino are wondering how the culprit is able to find out about Kendo being at the convention, which Midnight suggests that the culprit may have overheard about the trip and planned it out, but stated that she did not expect that the culprit would drag Midoriya in this, and felt that they are facing more than an ordinary pervert.

Yaoyorozu glanced at Midnight and asked what she meant, and the female pro hero said the pervert may have a fetish of sorts, saying that if the culprit is interested in Kendo, he could have uses his Quirk to violate kendo like what he did to her at Heights Alliance, but seeing Midoriya with her, rather than getting the boy out of the way, the culprit either possesses Midoriya or uses some kind of drug to make Midoriya and Kendo SCREW each other out.

"Really, sensei?"

"Based on what I observed."

"…"

"The villain has a strange fetish. He even used Midoriya to SCREW Kendo for his own viewing pleasure."

"What a despicable villain."

"Couldn't agree more."

"We need to find this villain…"

"Let the other pro heroes handle this."

Aizawa and Torino listens on and slowly find some sense in Midnight's words, and their trip to Heights Alliance is currently ongoing, and now the UA teachers may have to report to Nezu about the situation and what steps to take given what happened during the day.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the pro heroes and Yaoyorozu found Midoriya and Kendo, and rescued them, though the perverted villain managed to escape, and now they are heading back to UA Academy…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Midoriya and Kendo recovers, the UA faculty members are making measures to prevent more future attacks from the invisible pervert, whilst the villain plots his next move…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Aftermath

**The Quirked Seducer**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Kendo and Midoriya, who went on a friendly date as she tries to move on after what happened to her, ended up in an underhanded ploy from the unseen villain, and now the two teens will have to face a situation that might alter their future…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Yoha**_

The scene shifts at UA Academy, where the next scene shifts to the infirmary where Recovery Girl did a quick check on Midoriya and Kendo, and after a quick but thorough check up, she assured to the teachers and Yaoyorozu that the two teens are okay and unharmed, but revealed that there were small traces of the scent-like chemical in their bloodstream, and said that it would take another few hours before the residue fade

She then asked them how did this happened, and after hearing about the circumstances, Recovery Girl sighed and said that they have to brace themselves for a situation of uncertainty, which Yaoyorozu asked what Recovery Girl meant.

"Hmm…?"

"What do you mean…a situation of uncertainty…?"

"…"

"Please tell us!"

"Well…"

"Is something terrible about to happen?"

"That would depend."

"?"

Midnight and Aizawa went silent while Yaoyorozu gasped, when Recovery Girl said that there's a possibility that Kendo might get pregnant given that Midoriya released his SEED inside Kendo, and this made the Class 1-A vice class rep seething in anger, as she couldn't believe that the pervert would use Midoriya just to violate Kendo.

Aizawa calmly urged Yaoyorozu to calm down as he promised that things will be okay and that UA Academy will see to it that Midoriya and Kendo will get the proper help they need should Recovery Girl's scenario come true.

"It's okay, Yaoyorozu."

"Sensei…"

"UA Academy will help them."

"…"

"We'll see to that."

"Sensei…"

"I promise."

"…"

After some time Midoriya and Kendo woke up, surprised that they are only in their bathrobes and nothing else, and there Aizawa and Yaoyorozu took Kendo to another area where they gently told her what happened, and the class rep of Class 1-B stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and asked her how this happened, which Midnight said that the culprit who assaulted her at the dorms used a scent similar to her Quirk and made Kendo and Midoriya SCREW each other while mesmerized by the scent.

Yaoyorozu also told Kendo how they discovered the plot and led the teachers into heading to the convention center and managed to free her and Midoriya, and there Kendo became worried when she realized that she and Midoriya DID THAT without PROTECTION.

Aizawa placed a hand on her shoulder and told Kendo not to get daunted and promised that UA Academy will help her in any way they could.

Yaoyorozu also promised to help her as well, which slowly calmed Kendo down when told that Midoriya is also a victim.

"Easy, Kendo."

"I…"

"The teachers are working out a way to catch the culprit."

"…"

"I'll help you in any way I could."

"…"

"And please don't put the blame on Midoriya. He was also victimized."

"…"

Back at the infirmary, Gran Torino told Midoriya the circumstances, and the current holder of the One For All Quirk became worried, since he realized that he released his SEED into Kendo's WOMANHOOD, but Torino assured to Midoriya that the One For All Quirk can only be transferred through willingness and not through force.

But Recovery Girl told Midoriya to be ready as there is a possibility that Kendo might get pregnant, which made Midoriya feel upset, as he felt that he made Kendo take the brunt of the burden, but Torino told him it is not his fault and is sure that Kendo won't put the blame on him.

"Ease up, kid."

"But Torino-san…I..."

"The invisible pervert is to be blamed…you were just…"

"Still…if Kendo-san gets…no…it's all my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself, kid."

"…"

"It wasn't your fault at all."

"…"

Recovery Girl nodded and told the younger boy that some things happen for a reason, but the important thing is that neither he or Kendo are harmed and that they are safe. She advised Midoriya to keep this matter a secret, which Midoriya nodded, and there Torino took his leave.

After some time Midoriya left the infirmary and met Kendo on the way, and though she put up a brave front, she slowly went towards him, buried her face on his shoulder and shed some tears, which he slowly hugged her, apologizing for not being able to protect her, though she said that it is not his fault.

Yaoyorozu watched from a distance and is sympathetic as she knew that both of them lost their INNOCENCE due to the invisible pervert, and she decided to approach the two and invited Kendo to come at Class 1-A's dorm, saying that she has an imported tea and would like to share it with her, which Kendo accepted.

"So we're good?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good. I promise that the tea I have will make you feel better."

"I guess…"

"I have snacks too."

"Okay."

"Shall we…?"

"Sure."

Yaoyorozu told Midoriya that he too will try out the tea, which he also accepted.

"You're going to like it, Midoriya."

"Yeah…"

"And I promise that you'll enjoy it."

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

As the three UA Academy students leave, Aizawa and Midnight commented that the next few days would be crucial, and hopefully the tests to be conducted would not cause any complications, while at the same time they need to strengthen the security as Kendo got violated the second time around.

Midnight said that Nezu needs to be informed of the situation which Aizawa agreed, and Vlad King must also be told since he is the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B.

"Then I guess Vlad will be pressured should he find out…"

"Can't be helped. He's the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B."

"He might feel guilty…"

"Likely."

"Still…Nezu needs to be informed…"

"I'm on it."

"…"

"…"

-x-

At a private room, Torino is there, talking to All Might, and the retired number one hero is surprised when told about what happened, and felt that Midoriya would blamed himself for being unable to fight off the pervert's shenanigans, especially when the pervert made Midoriya have sex with Kendo.

Torino told All Might that Nezu is to be informed of the situation so that he could come up with a way to catch the pervert, or else he would target other students, and worse, might carry out something that would make even the boys go perverted and molest the girls.

"To think that this pervert would go that far…"

"I have to admit…the culprit has a very dark fetish…and may have developed a perverted obsession towards Ms. Kendo. If that wasn't enough, he even used that boy."

"This is a serious matter."

"Indeed."

"I feel I may have let Midoriya down…"

"No, you didn't. It was an unfortunate incident, but no one is at fault."

"…"

"All we can do now is help the students."

All Might nodded and wished that he still has a Quirk and would do something to hunt the pervert, but Torino told him that Aizawa and Midnight are on the move and he should concentrate on giving advise to both Midoriya and Kendo.

All Might nodded and asked what would the teachers do next, which Torino said that Kendo will undergo a secret test given that she and Midoriya had sex UNPROTECTED, and the results would depend on making the next move.

All Might could tell that Midoriya is feeling the pressure, but Torino said that Midoriya is strong-willed and that he can face any odds, and said that the boy is the right choice that All Might made in making him his successor.

"I will say it again. Choosing that boy as your successor was indeed the best choice you made, Toshinori."

"Yeah…"

"He can weather anything. I'm sure he can overcome something like this one."

"Really…?"

"Yes. And for now we will guide him to become a fine hero."

"You're right, sensei."

"Then let's do our best."

"Right."

-x-

In the succeeding days, Nezu was told about what happened, and he uses his Quirk to come up with ways to fortifying the security of the dorms, as well as the school given that the pervert can make himself invisible, and had a private meeting with both All Might and Gran Torino, and the three of them are pitching ideas on what to do in the event that Kendo become pregnant and how to address the possibility to both Kendo and Midoriya's parents.

"…and that's my pitch, gentlemen…"

"Hmm…quite a risk…"

"…"

"I know…but that's the option I was able to come up with…"

"Still, it's…Toshinori…?"

"…"

"All Might…"

"Are you still worried, Toshinori…?"

"…"

All Might is seen looking worried as he could sense that Midoriya is taking the matter seriously and wondered if the boy is prepared to become a young parent given that he is only 16, and he is still in high school.

Kendo then underwent a secret pregnancy test that is kept from the rest, with only Nezu, Torino, Aizawa, Midnight, Vlad King and All Might being the only ones aware of this.

Of the UA students, only Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are aware and we're instructed to keep this a secret from anyone else, which the two UA students promised to keep it a secret.

-x-

The next week, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Kendo are inside the infirmary, whilst Aizawa and Vlad King are also there, waiting for the results. Kendo was silent as she feared for the worst, and so is Midoriya, as he braces for the worst case scenario which may affect his schooling and the shock his mom would get if he ever needed to tell her the situation.

He then held Kendo's hand and tells her that if the event that they feared would happen, he will take responsibility for it and will do what he could to help raise the baby, which made Kendo feel moved.

"…and that's my decision, Kendo-san."

"Midoriya…"

"I won't cower."

"…"

"I'll be at your side."

"Midoriya…you…"

"I promise."

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the pro heroes and Yaoyorozu found Midoriya and Kendo, and rescued them, though the perverted villain managed to escape, and now they are facing a potential crisis that may affect the students as well as a possible tarnishing of UA Academy's reputation if the results came out in the open…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Midoriya and Kendo await the results, the faculty members are making measures to prevent more future attacks from the invisible pervert, whilst the villain plots his next move to have more fun with Kendo…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
